


Who's This? Another Human?

by Laeriel (Qorianth_Grindelwald), Qorianth_Grindelwald



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Master of Death Harry Potter, Werewolf Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorianth_Grindelwald/pseuds/Laeriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorianth_Grindelwald/pseuds/Qorianth_Grindelwald
Summary: Harry has been known to get into trouble often, but getting made into a statue was only the beginning of a whole new series of troubles.This was written many hears ago. I also sometimes have trouble connecting words together in my bead so it comes out wrong or wonky. I am sorry if it is hard to read.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Edmund's Walk in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I have made without any editing. So there's probably many grammatical errors.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Anything recognizable is pulled from the books.

Walking through the courtyard of the Queen of Narnia, Edmund gave a jolt when his eyes landed on the frozen statue of a defiant-looking giant, club raised mid-swing - as if it had been in the middle of bearing down upon something (or someone) before whatever had happened the giant had happened to him.  
Walking further into the courtyard, at a slow pace, he passed many creatures - all of whom were frozen.  
Still he continued to walk deeper into the Queen's realm, feet crunching the snow underfoot.  
It didn't fail to escape his notice that while several of the statues he'd passed wore fearful, almost pleading, expressions, others he'd seen had a look and/or air of challenge about them.  
He pondered on that until his eyes rested upon a humanoid figure. Curious and drawing closer to the figure he realised that it was a statue of a girl, who looked only a few years younger than Susan. She had long, wayward hair, wore torn and quite old-fashioned robes of some sort, and in her right hand loosely held a stick… Or was that a wand?  
Taking in her almost nonchalant expression of unawares, Edmund found that her eyes were the feature that drew him in… He could hardly tear his eyes away from the girl's own wide ones. It was almost as if she had a sort of mysterious enthralment about her - almost similar to that of the Queen, he thought…  
Had Edmund forgotten his 'duty' and further explored the courtyard he would have found two more human statues dressed as the girl was.  
One being a tall, broad-shouldered, long-haired man with a very challenging air about him, robes billowing as if from a non-existent force, wand drawn and poised for attack.  
And another - a boy just barely older than Peter but with a fearful, wide-eyed expression upon his young face that surely would have struck a sense of dread in even the normally jeering and self-absorbed Edmund's heart.  
As it was the third youngest of the Pevensie children continued on his way, further into the courtyard, unhindered.


	2. New Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New breath is breathed into the statues that stand in the Witch's garden. When Aslan unfreezed a certain hero someone is almost burned to ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that I have made without any editing. So there's probably many grammatical errors.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Anything recognizable is pulled from the books.

Aslan's breath flows gently over the two statues. They slowly crumble into loving creatures.  
"Everybody duck!" He calls.  
Everyone throws themselves to the floor as the defiant wizard finishes his spell.  
"Incendio!"  
A blast of fire erupts from his wand. The man looks startled as he looks around.  
"Oh, hello. Where's the Witch? I have a few words for her." He growls.  
"In time, wizard."  
"Who's he?" Lucy asks.  
"Lord King Hadrian Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Pevensie."  
"How did he?" Lucy asks Aslan.  
"Not now child, there are more that need to be saved."  
The still scared man looks over at the Lord King and sighs in relief. "Harry!"  
"Teddy! Oh thank Aslan! I thought I'd never see you again."  
The King jumps down from his pedestal. Which was odd. There was only a few that had true pedestals, these two, and a lion.  
"Dad!"  
Aslan unfreezed the last human statue here. A small blonde haired girl who looked around.  
"Aslan." She said breathily.  
"Miss Lovegood."  
"Is it time for the battle already?"  
"Yes, my child."  
The girl looked around. "Don't forget to check for secret passages."  
"I won't. There are two men looking for you."  
"Harry." She says matter of factly.  
She glides off toward the other humans. A few minutes later and every statue had been unfrozen. The Lord King had his son and the Lovegood girl clutched to his chest. He didn't look like he was letting them out of his sight anytime soon.  
"Harry?" Aslan asks. "Will you be joining us in battle?"  
"Of course, Aslan. Whatever you ask of us."  
"Will you be changing?"  
"If you wish it?"  
"I do. We'll need something fierce."  
"Like you?"  
"Like me."  
The King nods and releases his family. He steps away from the gathered beings and towards Aslan.  
"Any particular form or does 'lion' work?"  
"Anything would work."  
A roar ripples over the gathered beings and the Lord King warps and changes before their eyes into a black lion.  
"Good choice."  
"Come, Teddy, Luna."  
The two other humans walk over to him and climb onto his back.  
"Ready when you are."  
"Lucy? Come."  
Lucy climbs onto Aslan's back and they take off. The lions roars as they charge into battle. Luna and Teddy slide from Harry's back as he leaps onto a wolf's back. Luna flings a blasting spell and it flies into a Horror making it explode. Teddy roars and transforms into a werewolf. He charges another werewolf and starts tearing it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was Chapter two! I am sorry I haven't written much in the way of editing these at all, I have had a headache and can barely focus despite the pain.


	3. Why Teddy, Just Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy gets injured, Lucy heals him, and Teddy plots a prank with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that I have made without any editing. So there's probably many grammatical errors.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Anything recognizable is pulled from the books.

The battle has ended. Harry leaps down next to Aslan.  
"Aslan, Teddy." He says looking distraught.  
Lucy runs up to him clutching her cordial.  
"Climb up, daughter of eve." Harry says.  
Lucy climbs onto his back and he takes her to the wounded werewolf. Lucy slides from his back and runs to Teddy's side. She frowns at his form, but drips a drop from her cordial into his mouth. Almost immediately Teddy begins to heal. He changes back and smiles at her.  
"Thank you, daughter of eve."  
"You're welcome."  
"Thank you for saving my son's life." Harry growls.  
"You're welcome."  
Peter and Susan run up to them, Edmund wasn't allowed to move, just in case.  
"Lucy! Woah! Who's he?" Peter asks.  
"That's Teddy Lupin." Harry answers with a soft growl. "He's my son."  
"Lion!"  
"Good observation skills." Harry says as he becomes human again.  
"Woah. Do all intelligent animals do that?"  
"No, just Harry." Luna says as she walk up.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm a star."  
"Cool."  
"My name is Lord King Hadrian Potter." Harry says with a bow. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, son of adam, and you daughters of eve."  
"A pleasure." Peter says with a bow.  
Lucy and Susan follows his lead.  
"No need to bow. I am not long for this world."  
"What do you mean, dad?" Teddy asks.  
Harry sighs. "It means, that when Aslan leaves I'll be going with him. You cannot come with me Teddy, you will stay here with you Aunt Luna."  
"But, but."  
Harry smiles wearily. "I'm sorry, son, but it is my turn."  
"I don't want you to go!"  
"Sorry, kiddo. I either go with Aslan now or suffer over here."  
"But you can't die!"  
"Do you want me to suffer?"  
"No! But I also don't want you to go!"  
"Sorry, kiddo. You still have a day with me. I have a coronation to do."  
"Coronation?" Lucy asks.  
"Why of course! As Lord King I get to be a part of you coronation, isn't that right, Aslan?"  
"Indeed it is."  
"Dad?" Teddy asks. "What'll happen to me?"  
"That's up to you, pup. You and Luna will have to look after each other."  
"Pup?" Peter asks.  
"Teddy's adopted, he's a werewolf. His father was my adoptive uncle. I'm his godfather, his parents died in the war." Harry explains.  
"Oh."  
"I'm sorry." Susan says.  
"Well, where's Edmund?" Harry asks.  
"How do you know, Ed?" Peter says defensively.  
"The same way I know you, Peter, or Susan, or Lucy. I just do. It's the same way Aslan knows you."  
"Oh?"  
"Come, let's find your brother. There's much to do before the coronation tomorrow. Clothes to make, crowns to forge, people to find." Harry rambles as he walks away. "Say, Luna, do you thing the founder's colors would work for them?"  
"I'd say it would suit them." Luna says as she glides after him.  
They leave the Pevencies with Teddy.  
"Don't worry about that, they always do that. Dad's a bit loopy, if you get what I mean. He's been like that for years." Teddy says. "I'm Theodore Lupin, but please call me Teddy."  
Teddy holds out a hand to shake. Peter takes it and shakes it firmly.  
"Peter."  
Teddy smiles and nods his head. He turns go Susan and holds out his hand.   
He takes her hand and kisses it. "My lady."  
He does the same with Lucy. Lucy giggles at the display of etiquette.  
"We should find dad before he does something stupid."  
"Before he does what?"  
"Dad's magic. Pure magic! He can do anything, but with what's happened recently with magic the Narnians might not take kindly to him."  
"He changed into a lion." Lucy points out.  
"Yeah, as I said, he can do anything. I still think he should've been a dragon. That would've scared them all right. Plus it would be cool as hell!"  
"Dragon?"  
"Yeah, Narnia has dragons. So does Earth. If you ever run into one tell them Harry sent you, they'll leave you alone, he's kind of a big thing in the magical community."  
"What did he do?"  
"Dad won a war, he saved the magical world. He's also really cool!" Teddy's hair changes to an exited electric blue.  
"Your hair!"  
"Oops!" Teddy's hair returns to its original black. "I can change my appearance."  
"Oh!" Lucy looks at him.   
"Prank?" Teddy asks.  
"Two of me!"  
Teddy shrinks and his features morph into that of Lucy. Peter and Susan share a look and shrug, they'd play along.  
"Okay, you're energetic and friendly right? What else do I need to know?"  
"I call Peter, Pete, Susan, Su, and Edmund, Ed."  
"Gotcha, is that correct, Su?"  
Susan groans. "Yep."  
"Let's do this."


	4. Edmund Gets Pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy, in the guise of Lucy, and Lucy, the real one, prank Edmund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is pulled from the books, both Harry Potter and Chronicles of Narnia.

Teddy starts talking to Lucy about how cool the talking animals are as they enter camp. The enter the royal tent to see Edmund talking to Harry.  
"Edmund!" Lucy cries and flings herself at her brother.  
She was quickly followed by Teddy in the shape if her.  
"Lu...cy? There's two of you? Did I hit my head? Pete, do you see two of her?"  
"Nope, you're seeing things, Ed."  
Susan nods.  
Harry barely holds in a laugh, but goes along with it. "Edmund, are you sure you should be up and about? Seeing two of someone is never a good thing. Do you have a concussion? I could check for you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Does your head hurt, Edmund?" Susan asks.  
"No." Edmund says as he looks between the two Lucys in front of him.  
Both start laughing at the same time, but one falls to the floor while the other stays upright.  
"I, I...." Edmund starts panicking.  
Luna glides into the room. "Don't panic, Prince Edmund. That's just Teddy."  
"Auntie!" One of the Lucy complains.  
Edmund's eyes widen as he watches that Lucy change into a boy with black hair and brown eyes.  
"Luna!" Harry complains, "That was hilarious and you ruined it!"  
"You guys were trying to prank me!" Edmund exclaims.  
"Not try, did." Teddy corrects.  
"Not funny!" Edmund says.


	5. Coronations and Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry crowns the Pevencie children and goodbyes are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days I have been going through a few things and I am struggling with my faith .

Harry stands in the front of the throne room. He looks each Pevensie in the eyes before turning to the assembled Narnians.

"Today we gather here to witness the coronation of these sons of adam and daughters of eve. It is my honor and joy to be here to crown the next line of Kings and Queens of Narnia. I never thought I would still be here when this glorious event happens." The Narnians cheer loudly and harry waits for them to quiet down. "Faun Tumnus bring forth the crown." The faun steps forward with a intricate crown on a pillow. Harry gently takes it. "Lucille Janine Pevencie with the power invested in my by Aslan and his Father I crown you, Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia." Harry lowers the crown onto the young girls head. He steps back and Lucy stands up. Harry nods at her in respect. Harry moves over to Edmund. "Bring forth the crown." Harry takes the offered crown. "Edmund Jacob Pevencie with the power invested in me I crown you, King Edmund the Just of Narnia." Harry backs away from Edmund and he stands. Harry nods to him before moving to stand in front of Susan. "Susan Marie Pevencie qith the power invested in me I crown you, High Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia." Harry steps back and bows to her. Susan stands and curtsied. Harry moves over to Peter. "Master Beaver please bring forth the crown." The Beaver steps forward with the crown. Harry takes it into his hands. "I relinquish my title as High King of Narnia and pass it unto you, Peter Lyall Pevencie. With the power invested in my by Aslan and his Father I crown you High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia." The Narnias roar in applause. Harry raises his hands to bring quiet. "That being said I wish you all the best of luck. I have a bright hope in your future." Harry says before bowing to each Pevencie in turn. "Long live the Kings and Queens of Narnia! Long live Aslan!"

The festivities lasted long into the night and well into the next morning. Harry spent the time saying goodbye to everyone which dampened the mood slightly knowing that the Ex Narnian High King was leaving, permanently.


	6. Farewell and Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry says goodbye and walks with Aslan down the beach.Lucy reflects on the crazy events that had happened since they found the other humans and how sad it was that Harry was leaving Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable characters and events are not mine. They belong to their respective authors.

Aslan calls Harry to him and invites him to walk with him on the beach just as the sun was starting to rise. Harry bid Teddy goodbye one last time before joining the Lion out on the beach. Lucy watched them from the window sadly.

"Don't worry, Lucy." Tumnus says.

"It's just so sad! Teddy is left all alone without his father. What is to happen to him?"

"Well I guess whatever your majesties wish to happen to him."

"Tumnus, when Harry took me to him after the battle so that I might heal him I found out the most peculiar thing."

"May I ask what it was that you found?"

"I found an injured werewolf. I healed it and it turned back into our dear Teddy. I find it peculiar that he can choose what shape he takes, but then again he did say he could change his appearance."

"A-a werewolf? I wouldn't have even guessed he was anything other than a human, maybe half human, his aunt is a star after all, but that might just be in name and not in blood."

"To true, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy says as she stares sadly at Aslan's retreating form.

"Aslan will come and go, Lucy. You cannot keep him here for long. He is a wild lion after all."

"I know, Mr. Tumnus, I just wish he didn't have to go."

The two friends watch Harry's form shift into a tall grey, almost see through, skinned man. Harry looks back and the two friends gasp. Tumnus knew exactly who he was looking at. Lucy felt peace and love emanate from him. Tumnus squeaked in fear. There's a loud roar that draws their attention from the two beings and when they look back the two were gone.

"Who was that?!" Lucy asks.

"D-d-death!" Tumnus stutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the end. I am so glad to have shared this with you. I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it was so short, this is, after all, a quick work.


End file.
